The present invention relates generally to a speed control device used for electric automobiles and, more particularly, to a device and method for automatically controlling travelling speeds of electric automobiles travelling at an abnormal speed, i.e., overspeeding, so as to allow the automobiles to travel safely.
Conventionally, electric automobiles do not include speed limiting systems, therefore safety is not guaranteed when the automobile is travelling on a sloped road or at high speed.
Further, since electric automobiles do not have an auxiliary brake system for improving the endurance of the mechanical brake system when braking the automobile, the mechanical brake system easily wears down undesirably.